Is It Worth It
by Divadoll16
Summary: It was nothing to John as he just appeared to be the shy guy at the end of the bar but it seems that he isn't that "shy" after all. As Mickie trys to figrue out who he is will she realize that he is the missing piece to his puzzle or if what she uncovers will lead her into a dangerous life of his. Is it worth it. Nothing with wrestling
1. Chapter 1

Face Facts Chapter 1

"Hey sweet thing. You wanna have some fun tonight"

The woman leaned in the window analyzed his appearance "Yeah baby" she said as she got in the car. The man drove down the block making a sudden turn down an alleyway. "Where are we going I didn't sign up for this"

"I am here to rid the world of your kind" he said the woman then bolted out of the car. She had gotten to the end of the alley way realizing there was no where else to go "Any last words"

"Yeah" she said as she pulled her gun out from the back of her jeans aiming it at her perp "Freeze"

The man was stunned momentarily "Who are you"

"Detective James. And you have the right to remain silent" as she saw Jeff put on the cuffs

"I didn't know you were a cop" he said as he realized he in handcuffs leading to the squad car

"That's the idea" Mickie smirked as she realized another scum put away today

Outside Station

"Oh come come on micks"

"No thanks Ria I'm going home" Mickie said as she put her bag in the car

"Mickie you have worked your ass off all week on this case. You need to take a break"

"I'm fine on being at home"

"Right so you could just go home and work on the rest of those cases"

"Well that's what I was planning on doing" she said getting in the car

"Ok no" Maria then got in front of the car "I am not moving until you get your ass in that bar"

Mickie new the sooner she finishes this the better "Fine alright" she said getting out of the car with her purse in tow

Starlight

Mickie slide into the booth beside Maria as Jeff and Matt did so on the other side.

"How can I help y'all this evenin" the waitress asked

"Um I'd like to have a Bloody Mary" Maria said

"Scotch on the rocks" Jeff said

"I'd like water" Mickie said

"Oh you are such a stick in the mud" Maria replied

"I'll have a water. I'm with you micks. Besides someone's got to drive these two home" Matt said as the waitress walked off followed by the door chiming as giving noticed to the two most feared brothers of brooklyn.

"There he is" the man known as Kane said as they walked over to the man at the end of the bar

End of the Bar

John had just finished a shot getting ready to ask for another but soon felt a powerful blow hit his face.

"So you think you can just get away with beating up my brother and just get away with it" mickie and the gang were half way across the room when they heard them talk causing them to stop in shock as no one could have beatin up Kane

"Look it was coming to him"

"You must have been new here so let us give you an example of what happens when you mess with the brothers of destruction" he said as he gave Kane the sign. John tried his best to fight him off but he had no luck as he was held his arms back.

"Mark!" the men then looked at the voice coming from behind them

"Aww Ms. James. It's been awhile"

"Yes it has. Thought you were in there for good"

"You should now I did nothing wrong"

"Right. I'm gonna half to ask you to leave nicely"

"Awe come now where's the fun in that"

"You come to have fun no need to have it like this" Mickie motioned to Kane

"Now now officers it will be over soon"

"Look mark" Matt grasped the mans shoulder. He was mostly the one to try and not result to violence but that just fueled marks engine as he pushed him into the group causing them all to fall back

"Now where were we" he said as he moved over to him. John let him creep closer before he jumped up kicking mark back causing him to fall across the table breaking it in the process. John then head butted Kane causing him to loosen his grip on him giving him the complete opportunity to flip him over but he was felt as a swift kick was delivered to his head knocking him down.

"That's enough Mark! Get yourself and your brother out of here before I call the police" the bartender said a

"You got lucky punk. Watch your back" he said as he helped his brother up basicly carrying him out of the bar leaving John who was trying to capture his breath

"Hey you ok" Jeff said as he helped him up

"Yeah" he said as he rubbed his hand over his head

"You were good back there" jeff asked impressed

"None of your business" he said as he placed his money on the counter

"Hey you over paid" th bartender replied

"Yeah it's for the table" he said as he pulled his jacket on leaving the restaurant leaving them puzzled wondering who that guy was if he could go that long with the undertaker a.k.a. Mark Calaway

Sent from my iPad


	2. Chapter 2

Is It Worth It Chapter 2

"Yo man what happened" Mason asked

"Got held up at the bar. Couple of guys thought they could take me" John replied

"Always getting into to trouble I see" kaytln said from behind mason

"Hey I don't pick the fight they pick me"

"Right" she said as she turned to mason placing her hand on his shoulder "Babe I'll be in the car. I still got to tell you something" she said leaving out the door

"I'll check ya later" mason said as he clasped hands with John "Oh and your sister called says they you got another job

"Thanks man" he said as he watch his best friend leave out the door. John sighed as he went to the phone. It seemed like yesterday he just got home.

"Hello?" the woman's voice sounded

"Hey Kells"

"John. Hey" she said slowly

"Just say it. We have another hit"

"Yeah. Can you get hear in two days"

"Yeah gives me one more free day. Tell Randy I said hey"

"I will love ya"

"Love ya too" he said hanging up his phone. He then headed over to his DVD shelf pulling a book giving him access to a panel asking for his hand print. He put his hand there as the voice read out 'recognize Silver Fox accepted' the computer said as the shelf slid open giving him a door as it opened automatically.

"Ava" John called out to his super computer he placed into the house

"How can I be of assistance to day Mr. Cena"

"Lay out the mission for me on the screen would you"

"Yes Mr. Cena" she said. John was at the table reading over the files he had. He moved his hand swiftly over the screen showing him the target

"Thank you Ava. Now show me the armory" John said as he printed off a copy of his target in his back pocket. As he went to another area analyzing his weapons. He grabbed his duffel bag as he put his ammunition and weapons in it. John sighed "Just when I thought I had the week off" he said as he left out of his armory to bed

11:00 A.M. Saturday

"So why can't you train with me" John asked over the phone

"Kate's pregnant & we're going to do the scan today"

"Oh congrats man"

"Yeah but I think my friend is going to the gym today he can help you out"

"Ok what's his names"

"Jeff Hardy"

"Ok thanks man. Oh and tell Kate congrats also"

"I will" he said as they hung up

10:00 A.M.

"Micks you still their" Maria snapped her fingers in front of her

"What" Mickie snapped back

"You were out of it for a second"

"Oh well I'm just curious"

"About that guy at the bar"

"Yeah usually no one can go that long with Mark & Glen"

"True. So what's for breakfast"

"Boiled egg and toast"

"Seriously" she looked "You have to eat more then that"

"Look I'm fine ok. Besides I was going to the gym"

"You have to have a good meal in the morning"

"I am having a good meal and its healthy too"

"Fine be that way" she said getting up from the bar

11:30

"Hey Micks" Jeff said as he walked by the woman on the treadmill

"Hey" she said

"So I hear your not eating much"

"Ria got to you"

"Yeah look-"

"Jeff I'm perfectly fine ok" she said as she picked up speed

"Um excuse me is there a Jeff Hardy here" John asked

"Yes he just walked in" the woman at the desk said pointing the direction he took

"Thank you" he said showing his dimples a bit

"Wow" Jeff said he didn't know he would see this guy again

"Wait you were the guy at the bar"

"And if I'm not mistaken. You were the guy that took down the most dangerous gangbanger in Brooklyn"

"Hey got to protect yourself"

"Yeah. So mason said you got your own training"

"Yeah. They got bench press in here"

"Yeah right in the back" he said going in the direction passing Mickie on the treadmill

"Hey"

"Hi" she said as it came to a stop

"You can drool later. Come on" Jeff said to Mickie causing her to roll her eyes

Jeff put on 300lbs on the bench press "No I need more"

"Oh wow. How much you press" Jeff asked becoming impressed

"455" John said casually while putting on the exact amount

"Damn" he said as he lifted the weights watching John lift that much

*few lifts later*

Jeff placed the bar back on the rack as John grasped his water

"Alright and do you need me on anything else"

"No I got it just show me where everything is"

"Can do" Jeff pointed out the areas of the gym "Got it"

"Yeah thanks" john said as he went on his way

"Jeff you ready" Mickie asked with her boxing gloves on

"Yeah" Jeff was about to head into the locker room until his pager beeped off "Crap"

"What's up"

"Matt paged me. Breaking and entering"

"Ok"

"Sorry micks but hey ask John he's pretty cool" Jeff said

"Thanks Jeff" she said watching him go to the locker room. Mickie entered the second room about to take off her gloves until she saw john hitting the punching bag.

"Um can i ask a favor" this only caused john to glance at her before giving a good right hook to the bag. "Jeff left and i need a sparing partner. Since theres no one else here"

"Sure"

"The mitts are right over there" she pointed in his direction. As soon as john was situated she began her drill. John didn't know what to do but just went with it. After Mickie ducked an oncoming fist but was soon felt the padding of the mitt connect with her head. "What the"

"You left me open" he said plainly she just shock it off but was again hit on the side of the head "You need to keep your hands up higher" he positioned her right hand slightly to her chin level. She let it go but found it affective. "See" he smirked

"Thank you" she said still stunned

"No problem" Mickie was mesmerized by him. All she could think was that no one could have known that kind of technic. He couldn't be a cop she would have seen him if he walked through the station. He couldn't have been a boxer she would have seen him on tv. Mickie wasn't the type to let something like this go by. She HAD to find out who he was.

* * *

**The little super computer their. Had an Iron Man moment just wanted to use it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

John had just got off the plane walking to the front of the building looking for his sister.

"Hey John" he turned his head and he saw Kelly waving her hand out of the car.

"Hey" he said as he came to the window

"Hurry up moms waiting for us"

"Hold on don't get your panties in a twist" John said as he threw his bag in the trunk

"Is he in Kelly" the woman on the monitor

"Yeah I'm in. Hey mom"

"Hey. Alright let's get down to business" Kelly started the car as her mom gave them the location "The biggest drug dealers in Chicago has been a nuisance. The people contacted the police but they wouldn't do anything about him. This is where we come in." she said

"Hey kids"

"Hey Adam" they both said to their stepfather

"Look there are three points. Three cameras. The roof is your way in but there is one guard guarding the top. Easy take down. Next you'll be entering-"

"He will be in his office we got the layout" John said cutting him off while analyzing the structure on his iPad

"Look I was just-"

"We got this ok" he said as he pressed the end call on the monitor

"You know you can be nice to him" Kelly said pulling into the drive of the Hilton.

"Why should I" John said as he got out of the car slamming the door

"At least act nice about it" she said getting out of the car as well

"How can I. It just seems like you forgot all about dad" he said getting his bag out the trunk but when he turned around he had one of the hardest slaps in his face

"You don't know what I feel alright"

"You sure look fine" he said rubbing his jaw

"You think I'm alright with this. He was the man that always tucked me in at night. The person who check on me when I had nightmares. So you better get off my ass cause I'm only nice to him for mom" Kelly said with tears coming down her face

John then dropped his bag as he brought Kelly into a hug "I know Kells it's just... I just miss him you know. I'm sorry" he sighed as she closed her arms around him

"I miss him to. Come on I want to get this over with" she said as she pulled out of his arms

Mickie's apartment

"You got anything Ria" Mickie asked leaning over her shoulder

"Well he doesn't have a Facebook or twitter. I'm just going to type in his name" she said as she began typing again "Here we go" Mickie got excited "Oh wait it's just John Mayer" Mickie groaned "Well how did Jeff get to know him"

"Masons friends with him"

"Who"

"He's a trainer at the gym"

"Maybe Jeff knows where he lives"

"Call and ask him"

"He's on the job"

"Text him then"

Masons house

"Ok so we gonna play good cop and bad cop" Maria asked as they walked up the steps

"No. We're just here to ask qestions not start anything" Mickie said stepping up the steps

"So much for my first time" she said as Mickie rang the door bell

"Hi" kaitlyn said answering the door

"Hi is Mr. Ryan home" Mickie said flashing her badge

"Yes is there something wrong" she asked concerned

"No just need to ask him a few questions"

"Ok" she said as she went into the house

"Well that was easy" Maria said

"What can I do for you two lovely ladies" mason said appearing in the door way

"May we come in" Mickie asked

"Yes of course" he said as they enter the house "And what is his about"

"Your friend John" she said watching him stiff up

"Did something happen" his voice was laced with concern as he felt kaitlyn put her hand in his shoulder

"No I was just curious about him. It's not everyday some one can take down the brothers of Brooklyn" Mickie said

"Well there isn't much to say" kaitlyn gripped his shoulder "He works with his family that's it"

"Ok thank you for your time" mickie said standing up

"No problem" he said as he let them out

"Did you see his reaction" Mickie asked

"You mean the way his biceps flexed. Yep I saw"

"Ria seriously"

"What a girl can look"

Hotel suite

"How many guards" john asked as he loaded his two Beretta

"Two on each level but probably more on the other side" she said

"Gottcha" he said as he put Kelly's KTR on the table "Time to go site seeing"

"So which is my good side left or right" he said posing just to make it look like she was taking a picture of him

"Umm neither" she laughed at the face he gave her "Oh look at this"

"What"

"We may have a weakness"

"His girl"

"Yep"

"Alright we make tactics back at the hotel"

"Ok"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

John & Kelly

"Ready" John asked as he had everything secure on his vest

"Yep" she said putting her gun in her holster

"Let's get it started" John said as he checked the area if any people were in the hall before heading to the stairs that were right beside their room

Rooftop

Kelly shot the grappling hook to the building. She slung across first knowing her intentions. As soon as she dropped down from the rope she made a slight modification to her weapon as she placed the silencer on her glock. She crept to the guards side smoothly. Having the quietest execution of the night "Alright come on John" she said to her wrist and before she new it he was right beside her

"Ok pick the lock" he said as he drew his two Berettas out. He waited patiently as he heard the click

"We're in" she said as they traveled inside

Fourth floor

"Sir we're under heavy fire power" the man ducked in as bullets were shot at in the hall.

"Block the door don't let them past" the man had seen them coming on the surveillance camera. He had his gun in hand with his line of men in front of his desk. Out of nowhere a flash grenade came through the small window door blinding the men momentarily as a smoke grenade came through the window. All you could here was the casings hitting the floor. He couldn't see anything for the dense fog. Until he saw a slim figure come through. He held his gun up as he saw the figure come closer. "Who are you and what do you want" kelly then appeared

"Im only asking once stop messing with the Romero and we will leave peacefully" the man was amused at her

"And what if i don't" he said as he cocked his revolver aiming it at her

"Figured you would say that. John!"

The man grinned "I don't care if you shot her I was getting ready to get rid of her for something better" he said eyeing her up and down

"Oh you don't want to do that"

"And why not" he said pointing the gun at her head

"One my brother here will shot you even before your finger pulls the trigger"

"Oh really now" he said as he raised his gun. As Kelly had said before he even pulled the trigger John had made a exact bullseye as it went through and through

"Should have listen" Kelly said as she stepped around the desk to the vault

"I'm sorry are you ok" John said as the woman was out of his grip

"Yes. Thanks again" the woman looked at the body as she sighed with relief "I can finally go home"

"Hit the deck" Kelly said pulling them out of the door as a the door to the vault came apart "Looks like your family is getting some of their money back" Kelly said as she moved back in with her duffle bag

"Thank you. Truly I didn't think this day would come"

Airport

"Here" Kelly said handing John his share

"Thanks" he said while taking the bag

"See ya later John" she said hugging him

"See ya" he said while watching here get on her flight

Mickie's apartment

Mickie had just gotten home from work. She placed her keys in the tray as she went into the kitchen poring herself a glass of wine before heading over to her comeputer. She was just going to close her case file and check her email but saw a breaking news aleart. She sipped some of her wine as she listened to the conversation the news reporter had with the only survivor.

"Well that's one crime boss taken care of" Mickie said as she poured herself a glass of wine as she made her way to the couch. She then settled down as she finished looking at the news

*We have full proof that Mr. Colton was gunned down. Ms. Romero is the only survivor would you care to tell us what happened.*

*There is not much to say his men had gone wild thinking he was holding back on him. So he had them executed so they wouldn't get any ideas*

*And what about in his office how do you explain that*

*He heard them exchange words with one another questioning his authority so he killed them*

*And how do you explain his death*

*Plain and simple I shot him. I feared for my life so I grabbed the nearest mans handgun and shot him*

*Thank you for your time Ms. Romero and welcome*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

John had just gotten off the bus he was heading to the bar he went to a couple nights ago but he noticed a bunch of people heading for an old rundown race track he figured it would be something interesting.

"Looka here King we got a newbie" Ron, Truth, Killing said

"So we do" Kofi, King, Kingston said

"What of it" John commented

"Looks like we gotta show him what to do" King said while his girls and crew nodded inaprovel "Since you come over on my turf. You got to play by my rules"

"Look I didn't come to join your crew"

"So your a cop" Ron said

"No!"

"Then what are you doing here"

"Ron chill. How bout we just show this guy what we do best" Kofi said

"And what's that" John asked he could see what they were planing

"How much cash you got on yourself" Kofi asked

"200 bucks" John said nonchalantly

"You keep that around in your pocket" Ron said as he smirked

"Here's what we'll do. We won't take all your money cause were nice guys" this only cause the girls to snicker "You pay us a hundred bucks if you lose in a race with me"

"Ok I'm no good at this stuff" John said

"No worries you'll be off when I beat you"

"Ok" John said as he vaulted the fence "Which car"

"Take Ron's Lamborghini" he pointed

"What that's the second fastest car" Ron said

"Yeah experience no doubt he will lose" he said getting into his mustang

The race was off as Kofi had the full lead. There was no mistake as Kofi had crossed the line before John. When John pulled up he saw Kofi leaning on his car causally

"Where's my money"

"One more race. If not all give you both hundreds"

"Fine by me man"

"Wait" John said as Kofi stopped before entering his car "If I win. I want this car and a hundred bucks from both of you"

"Ok" kofi said as he got in his car ready to make the man look like a fool. They both pulled up to the start. As soon as the flag was gone from the woman's hands they both were off. Kofi and John were both tied until John started drifting closer to Kofi. Kofi then swerved out of the way causing him to hit the wall giving John the opportunity to cross the finished line before Kofi did.

"Well I guess you guys are just to nice" John said smugly

"Fine here's the money"

"No keep it. I just want the car"

"No" Ron declared he wasn't about to lose his car

"Yes" Kofi said

"What. Kofi that's my car" he tried to reason

"And you have a bunch of other cars at the crib you can live with out this one"

"So we got a deal" John said looking at both men

"Yeah" he said keeping the eye contact with him "Let's role" he said as his crew got into there cars and drove off

Bar

"Mickie come on one drink won't hurt anybody" Maria tried to convince her

"No. Now if you please take me to Dave's"

"Your cars probably not done yet"

"So what"

"You need to loosen up" soon both the women's attention was brought in by the silverish Lamborghini Murciélago but the person coming out surprised them more

"Evening ladies" John said as he got out of his car entering the bar

Inside

John was sitting at the bar when he heard the door chime. He glanced back seeing multiple people coming through the door. Some he wished he wouldn't have to run into

"Hey kid" Kane said from behind the man

"What do you want"

"I want my money"

"Didn't we go over this before"

"Yeah which you humiliated me in the process"

"Oh wait your that guy. I almost forgot you but who could you went down so easy"

"You better watch your mouth boy" John then got up seeing Kane's face

"Ok look if I give you my money will you back off"

"No I want a fair fight" he said moving out word drawing people's attention

"Are you sure this is a lot of money I got here" he said holding the money up

"I told you I don't want the money"

"Ok how bout we go-" John then threw the money in the air causing everyone to scramble for it

John was on a mad dash out of the bar and down the street. Not long Kane emerged from the doorway looking for the man. He saw the figure running.

He then pulled out his phone "He's heading your way" as he said that he was on the path John had took.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

John thought he lost him until he felt himself being pulled into a dark alleyway. The man had a firm grip on his arm as he whipped him into the brick wall.

"You really thought you could get away from us" Undertaker said

"He really did" Kane said entering the alleyway

"You got no cops here to stop us now" he said as he watched as John used the dumpster for leverage

"Guess it's a fair fight, huh"

"No. It's our fight you mess with him you answer to me" he said as he and Kane moved over to John. John had no time to analyze tactics so he new he had to take the big man down first. He lunged himself at Mark causing him to go slightly off balanced but he soon felt a big blow to his jaw knowing that something was knocked out of place. Kane was the first o start stomping on John. He was helpless on the attack but soon found the weak spot as the man started taunting him and giving him slaps on the head.

"Stop messing around and finish him" Undertaker called out

"What does it look like I'm doing" Kane said he pulled John up by his shorthand was about to punch him but John dodged the punch as he gave the man his right hook before pushing him into the wall. He new Kane was knocked out. John had a small glimpse of hope but was soon interrupted when he was given an upper cut to his jaw he could feel something move back into place but the pain was there for shore.

"My brothers cocky that's how you got the best of him" Undertaker said as he kicked him in the know broken ribs "You've gotta stay on top of your prey"

"Oh didn't know you new bout that positions" John said with a smirk but it was soon wiped off his face with a hard blow to his face causing a spray of blood to come out of his mouth and nose. John felt that he was close enough to the wall as he tried to hoister him self up.

"Any last words" he said as he took out his gun

"Yeah" John then took out his own gun and pointed it straight at Kane's head "I'd think twice.. before pulling that trigger" John said gasping for air

"You don't have-"

"See that's.. where your wrong. When you fire.. your gun. I'll fire mine. Which will lead.. to many deaths. Mine. Plus. His" John swallowed best he could "You don't.. wanna lose.. the only family.. you have left.. so. What's it gonna be

The man before him was not the cold blooded killer that was known on the streets but was now reduced to a small child not knowing what to do.

"I put my gun away you put yours"

"Yeah but I.. want you to leave.. me alone. Next time I see your brother.. you won't have one. Clear" John then saw the gun being lowered

"Clear" he said as he came near John slowly as not to give john the wrong idea as he bent down to pick up his brother. John watched as they got out of the alley he then slowly rose in pain as he limped out of the area blood dripping from his mouth.

"Do you see him" Maria asked. When they saw John sprint out of the bar followed by Kane they new that there would be trouble. So they decided to follow at a distance but lost site of Kane on the next turn.

"No" Mickie was looking from street to street until she saw a man limping down the street "Stop the car" Maria pulled over to the side to a complete stop. She then noticed Mickie wasn't in the car.

"Hey you ok" Mickie asked

"I'm fine.. Thank you" John said in a raspy voice

"We can get you help. Your bleeding" Mickie claimed not sure if he wasn't think right

"Thank you.. for your help.. but.. I'm fine" he said as he tried to move down the street where his car was.

"Look your clearly not fine" Mickie said trying to usher John to the car

"I'm fine. How many times. AHHAHH" John groaned as a sharp pain hit his damaged rib cage

"Ria call 911" she shouted to her friend "Hold on ok" Mickie said to the man as he blacked out


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

John then woke up unsure of his whereabouts but then recognized him being in a hospital bed. He tried to move but then felt a sharp pain course through him.

"You really should relax" he then looked up to see a petite burnette standing in the doorway

"Had worse"

"You mind if I ask you a few questions" Mickie said as she pulled put a pad and pen from her jacket

"Sure" he said not caring much but he couldn't take his eyes off her form

"Who did this to you"

"Don't know" he said as he layed his head back on the pillow

"Can you give me a description"

"Um he was probably in his late 40s. Had a partner younger. He was bald other had hair" John scrunched his face trying to remember it started coming back to him but then a swift pain took it all out. He then jolted up in the bed causing Mickie to come to his aid

"Take it easy. Just a few more questions" she reassured him "How did you get away"

"Wasn't easy" John chuckled a bit through the pain "But ol' Bessie helped me out"

"Bessie?" Mickie questioned think there was someone with him

"My gun. Oh come now detective you don't name your gun"

Mickie chuckled "No I don't"

John opened his eyes not even knowing when he closed them "Do I know you from somewhere"

"I don't think so" she said honestly

"The news. Your on the news" he said

"Yes. I just have one last question for you" she asked

"Ask away"

"Do you have any relatives that can address your condition" John paused and thought about it

"Yeah. Mason Ryan" he said

"Ok then thank you for your time" she then exited out of the room

Thirty minutes later

"Oh my god John" John looked up to see the blondish-black haired woman rushing to his side

"You really know how to get into fights" mason said leaning on the doorframe

"I handled it" he said

"Yeah you sure handled it from the looks of it" he said looking over his friend

"Awh you care. I'm touched" he laughed a bit but soon stopped as pain shot to his rib section

"You need to rest John" kaitlyn encouraged

"I'm fine" he said as he shifted to get out the bed

"John stop" she pleaded

"Nothing is wrong"

"Fortunately Mr. Cena there is" his doctor said as he made himself known "You have a slightly fractured your rib"

"See its just slightly. No big" John tried to stand but he felt the pain hitting him. It felt like a hammer hit his ribs. He soon sat back down "You know I think i'll rest a bit" he said

"Figured" mason said as he turned to the doctor "What do we need to do to make sure nothing else happens"

"He shouldn't do any labored work. Rest is the main priority" he told him

"Alright. Hear that John" mason said as he turned to his friend

"Yeah yeah" he waved him off


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

John was helped inside of his house.

"I got it" he said as he tried to wheel himself up the ramp

"Oh would you stop. The tuff guy act is over" kaitlyn said as she continued to roll him inside

"It's not an act. It's who I am" John said as they entered his house

"Yeah yeah" she said as she left him to go and get the ice for his ribs

John heard his phone ringing as he turned on the tv

"Ava speaker please" he said as he heard his sisters voice come on the phone

"John mason told me what happened"

"Wow word goes out fast"

"Yeah. What happened"

"Well long story short I was jumped" he said jokingly

"Your ok though" he could hear the true sympathy in her voice

"Yeah I'm fine"

"You better cause I can't help your ass get better this time" she said which he new she was smirking

"You know you like taking car of me" he said

"I'm just glad your ok. So is mom and adam" john didn't really care of what adam thought

"Hey Kelly" kaitlyn said as she came back in the room with the ice pad in hand

"Hey Kate. Didn't know you were their"

"I keep tellin her that I can do this on my own" John said looking at the woman "But I just think its an act so she can see me in pain"

"You know that's not what I want" she said as she placed to pad on his rib cage causing him to wince

"See your enjoying this" he said through clenched teeth

"Very funny. Hey kell will talk to ya later. John needs to rest"

"Ok see ya" she said clicking off. As mason entered from the front door

"Ok I got the pain meds" he said as he placed them on the table beside him

"Thanks man"

The Copland's

Adam had just walked out of the bathroom in only a towel when he saw his wife leaning over on the bed.

"Babe you ok" he said as he went to the woman

"Yeah" she said as she rubbed the years from her eyes

"What's the matter"

"It's John"

"He's alright that's all that matters" he said as he wiped the fresh bit of tears

"But what if-"

"Don't think like that. He is strong and smart ok. He can handle himself"

"I know it's just-"

"He's your baby" he said as he saw her nod her head "How bout this. We take a visit to him. As a surprise"

"I don't think that's a good idea" she would give anything to see her son again


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

John had just come inside from target practice when he heard a knock sound from the door.

"Ava security camera" the tv soon changed from the news to the live feed. He soon rushed to the door opening it to get the shock of his life.

"Mom-"

"Oh put a shirt on would you" she said going in the house

"What are you doing here" he said closing the door while reaching for his jacket that was on the hook

"I can't stop by and check on my baby" she said as she draped her coat over the chair. John sighed seeing this "It's been to long and you know it"

"Yeah"

"Now can I get a hug" she stretched her arms out

"Sure" he said as he gave her a hug but he pulled away suddenly

"What" she asked scared if she hurt him

"Just stings" he said taking a deep breath "Mom I'm bout to go for a walk. Care to join?"

"Sure I think we will. Once-"

"Wait we" he asked confusion written all over his face but the answer soon walked through the door

"Hey John" Adam said with luggage in tow behind him

"No" John shock his head while looking

"John-"

"He is not staying in my house"

"If it wasn't for him then I wouldn't be here seeing you right now"

"So you can't take time off to see your only son on your own accord"

"Don't do this John"

"No your right I'm not going to do this" he said as he went to the laundry room to grab a clean shirt. He soon emerged from the room with a clean T-shirt and his jacket on.

"Wear are you going" she asked him

"Nowhere" he said as he grabbed his keys and was heading for the door but Adam grabbed his arm

"Your mom asked you a question"

"You better get your hand off me before I punch you in your face" John spat out as he yanked his arm free "I'm going out mom" he said quietly as he left out

Gym

Mickie had just gotten off of work and thought a good workout would let off some stress.

"Hey Mickie can you lock up"

"Sure Stan, anyone else here" she said

"Yeah just walked in" the man said as he grab his keys

"Alright. Tell Emma I said hi"

"Will do" he said as he left out the door. Mickie could her grunting as she approached the back room. When she approached she could see John full in swing on the punching bag.

"You shouldn't be here" Mickie said causing John to stop

"So"

"Look you should be resting"

"I've rested. I'm tired of staying home" he started to open his bottle

"Ok but don't you think that's enough"

"It's never enough"

"What"

"Nothing"

"Fine" Mickie was kind of feed up but she turned back around "Oh yeah. I need to talk with you"

"If you just wanted my number all you need to do was ask" he said smuggle

"Funny but no. Mark Calaway, the guy that beat you up, he's going on trial and we were wondering if we could get you to testify against him"

"I got nothin better to do. Ok" he said as he went back to his punching bag


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

John had just gotten back home. He thought everybody was asleep.

"Your late" Adam said. He thought wrong

"I'm not a kid" he said as he tried to get passed him but he grabbed his arm

"well I'm telling you your late"

"And I told you that if you touch me I would punch you in your face"

"Look kid"

"No you look you think you can just walk into are lives replace our dad-"

"I'm not trying to replace your dad"

"Look around you Adam"

"I'm not trying to replace your dad ok" he said a bit louder "You don't get it do you"

"Not really. I'm still confused on why he picked you to be his assistant and I'm regretting it"

"Look I love your mom ok. If you think I'm replacing your dad then your wrong. I'm just trying to make her happy and that's all" they only stood eye to eye until John moved past him heading for the stairs

"You should get up early. I make a mean scrambled eggs"

Noon

Mickie had just got the lead on the case she was working on she just need to ask the another question from the witness

"Ms. Thomas are you in there" Mickie could hear a gruff noise behind the door "Ms. Thomas are you alright" the woman opened the door a little just so she could peak out

"Hi detective I'm fine just have Danny here"

"Danny" Mickie said slowly

"Yes my nephew"

"Oh we'll I hope Danny won't come in between us cause I need to ask you a few more questions"

"I'm sorry detective but can this be another time"

"Ok" Mickie only walked away from the door she didn't make a sudden move she was hopping for the person to open the door and yet they did. Mickie punched him back into the room. Mickie speared the man knocking him over. Noticing her opertunity she pressed the man down in his front she tried to reach for her cuffs but found that they were missing giving the perp enough time to scramble from beneath her. He then lifted up swiftly sending her flying off his back. The man towered over her. It only reminded her of the movie she saw last night. His foot was in full swing but she grabbed it just before it hit her. She twisted it causing the man to scream out in agony. He soon fell to the floor grasping his foot. Mickie was panting as she stood up. She could see her cuffs on the floor.

"You have the right to remain silent"

"Kristen help" the man said as Mickie lifted him up

"You brought this on yourself" she said watching Mickie taking him out of the room

Station

"Why" Mickie was standing in her bosses office

"Cause when was the last time you had a vacation" she was about to answer but soon found no answer "See"

"I'm fine chief"

"You say that but your not"

"Ok look chief let me finish the Calaway case"

"That's it then you take the month"

"The month" he only nodded off "Fine"

"Thats all Mickie you can return to your post"

John

John was taking a jog down the street until he was pulled into an alley way

"Hey buddy" one of the man said pushing him into the wall

"You know you kinda caught me at a bad time" johnn said pulling out his earphones

"We won't take up all your time" the man said causing John to snicker "Whats so funny"

"Your voice man"

"I assure you-"

"No stop man yor killing me" John was leaning on the wall laughing at the man "Ok I'm sorry go on"

"Thank you" John couldn't contain it as he soon busted out laughing "Stop it"

"I'm sorry. Ok go ahead" John said with pure seriousness

"I'm Paul bearer or as some people call me the father of destruction"

"Nice name"

"I have a proclamation for you"

"And that would be" John was then hand a duffle bag "what's this"

"Five grand. We give you this in a token of are gratitude"

"So you basically don't want me to testify is what your sayin"

"Exactly" he then snapped his fingers having his men walk away from John "We gave. Now you give to us" he said as they dispersed into the shadows

"Well that was unusual" he said as he threw the bag over his shoulder


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mickie was the last one in the building as usual she was about to shut down her computer until her phone rung she groaned as she reached for it "Hello detective James speaking how can I help you"

"Oh Ms. James hope I didn't call at a bad time"

"No and who is calling" she said as she got her pad ready

"John Cena the guy that got beat up by that punk. What do you call him, Calaway right"

"Yes" she said shock usually by now the people would just drop the case

"Are you still on the clock"

"Yes"

"Are you just going to say yes" john asked smugly

"No. What do you need"

"I'm outside

Few minutes

"Ok so what am I supposed to do" John asked looking at the money

"I'm surprised your not running off with the money"

"When I say I'm going to do something I do it. I don't chicken out or be bought out"

"Shoot it's your money now. You don't need me to tell you what to do with it"

"Fine with me" John started to look around the area

"So this is where you work" John said as he took the bobble head she got as a gift from Jeff

"What's it to ya" she said taking the gift away from him and placing it back down

"Gosh you really do have a stick up your ass"

"And what gives you the right to say that"

"Cause it's true. You work to much"

"For your information that is none of your business"

"Ok but you need to get the chip off your shoulder"

"How will I do that" she said amused at he's tactics

"Simple come on a date with me"

"I'm don't bring people from a case home with me"

"Well lets hang out. I've seen you looking" he said getting off the desk "While I'm working out in the gym. You don't even know me and yet you continue to talk to me"

"Just being friendly"

"Well friends hang out"

"I got work to do"

"And the sticks up your ass again" Mickie had quiet enough she would show him that there was no stick in her ass

The Woods

Mickie was reluctant to go but she had to prove a point

"Just what the doctor ordered" John said causing mickie to roll her eyes "Wanna dance" he said as he moved to the dance floor

"I don't dance"

"Sure everyone dances. Not well probably but they do it anyway. Like me"

"Please" she said sliding into a booth

"Ok here" he slid in opposite of her "Let's start fresh. I'm John" he stretched his hand out

"Mickie" she said shaking his hand

"So what do you do in life"

"I'm a detective and you"

"I work with the family" John said shifting in his seat

Mickie noticed his reaction of mentioning his family "So where you from"

"West Newbury"

"Nice"

"No cold" he said causing her to laugh a bit

"True" she said smiling a bit

"You have a beautiful" he said making her blush

*Did I just blush. Haven't had that happen in a while* she thought the blush didn't go unnoticed by John

"Care for a dance Mickie" he said holding out his hand he saw her hesitate some grasped her hand "It'll be fun" he lightly tugged her out as they made their way to the dance floor. "Just relax" he said into her ear while placing his hands on her hips. They each felt equal in ones arms. As the next song came on it was slow.

"Were gonna turn it down a notch" the DJ said as 'Everything I Do I Do It For You' played. John turned Mickie around and slowly brought her hands to his neck as he moved his hands down her curved body to her hips. They kept eye contact with each other. John moved his gaze to her lips that he found kissable. John started moving in but then she realized what song it was. She soon jolted away from him.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this" she said moving back to the booth gathering her stuff

"What why" he came up behind her

"I can't ok" she said walking out of the club

"Wait" John soon ran outside after her she wasn't far down the street "Just let me give you a ride back. Hey" John grabbed her arm slightly not causing her any discomfort but she pulled back like she had put her hand on a stove.

"I'm sorry I just can't" she shook her head "Not again" she said walking away leaving a puzzled John.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mickie had just gotten in to work for the day. As usual everyone was busy she didn't even notice the space next to her desk.

"So you can't even say hi" Mickie then turned around

"Oh my god Chris" she said as she hugged him she leaned back "When you get back"

"Last night"

"And how was it" before he began she gave one small comment "And the PG version" he chuckled at her

"It was good"

"That's all" she said shocked

"Well it wouldn't be PG if I told you"

"Oh my gosh" she said moving to her desk

"Well its a third honeymoon what do you expect" he said taking some files off her desk

"True" she said chuckling

"So what do we got"

"Finely got an alibi for the Calaway's"

"Oh really" he said tossing the papers "Hasn't gotten scared" she shock her head "Jumped" still no "Bribed" she nodded "And he's still on"

"Got the evidence right in the locker"

"Dang"

"It's shocked the whole station"

"The day has started out good"

"Jericho. Got a 187 down at basketball court" their chief said from his office

"What about me" mickie said standing up from her desk

"Your about to go on vacation you don't need another case"

"If I'm not mistaken you said that when the Calaway case is finished I'm off. But the trial is not until tomorrow" Chris just chuckled at this Mickie always found a loophole

"You are one stubborn girl"

"Thanks chief" she said grabbing her gun and heading out

John house

"John" he didnt hear her "John!" katilyn yelled finally getting his attention

"Wait how'd you get in here"

"Mason. And Kelly's on the phone for you" she said walking back up the stairs

"Ava. Speaker" as the music died down Kelly's voice came up

"Hey bro"

"Whats up" he said stilling the moving bag

"Conference call" she said

"About?" he said drinking his water

"Don't know. Gonna have to find out huh" she said before hanging up. John then went up to the middle level. He got the phone punching in the numbers. He moved into the kitchen seeing kaitlyn rearranging items "Hey hey what you doin"

"Cleaning" she said as she washed his dishes you could soon see the small bump forming

"You know you don't have to do that"

"Who is" she said drying her hands on the dish towel. John started to answer but stopped when the person the recordings told him to enter the number. He was soon clicked on

"Ava put on big screen" john said entering the living room as the sopranos went off soon came Kelly, Adam and his Mom were on the TV "Ok what's up"

Station

"This is just strange" Chris said looking at his notes

"Well you never know. May have been good kids" Mickie said turning off her light

"No, kids don't just get shot down for no reason. I don't care if people say they were little angels. They had to have some bad side" he said throwing own his note pad

"You never know Chris" Mickie said heading for the exit

"Yeah"

"See ya tomorrow" she said walking down the hall

Mickie apartment

Mickie had just finished her shower she had turned on the tv before she new it she dozed off. She then woke up to her phone ringing. She looked at the clock to see that it was just going on 12 A.M.

"You always did sleep heavy" Mickie then turned around on her couch to see a man standing behind her

"What are you doing here" she soon started to move off the couch away from him but he was moving to

"You thought you could get away from me" he said moving closer to her

"You can't do this" Mickie felt the wall as she new there was no more space to move

"Oh but I can. Your mine" he then gripped her throat "Do you understand that" Mickie then spit right in his face this only put fuel to his fire as he slammed her head against the wall repeatedly

Mickie then bolted up from the couch grasping her throat as if she couldn't breath. She turned around searching the room for him. She soon realized that it was just a dream.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"What" John said Adam was about to repeat him self "Wait let me get this straight. You got us to be enlisted in the army"

"No. But were working for them. We are just the people that take down the major threats" John just stared at the screen "You and Kelly will still be doing what you do just you'll be taking terrorists"

"And you called a big conference meeting for this" John said

"No there was one more thing"

"And" John said gesturing with his hands for him to hurry

"We will need to be with everyone" John and Kelly didn't say anything "In the same room" still nothing "Together"

"And what house were you going to use" John said hoping he wasn't think the same as him

"Your house" John then clicked off

"John!" kaitlyn said she only heard the last bit of the conversation

"He is not staying. I barely put up with him the last time"

"John you have to get used to it" she said looking at her phone

"I just can't ok"

"Try" she saw him shake his head "Do it for the pregnant women" she smirked

"Fine"

"Good Masons here so I'll see you later"

"I'll walk you out. I'm bout to go out anyways" he said as he got his jacket

Gym

John saw the light was still on he was shocked mason said that it was closed. John then pushed the door open

"Hello" no one answered but he could hear the sound of music coming from the back. When he got there he could see Mickie going right after the punching bag "Hey" no answer "Hey!" Mickie then turned around seeing him there

"What are you doing here" she said turning the music off

"Came to blow off some steam"

"You and me both" she said. John just watched here finally taking in her attire she was just wearing a sports bra a some short shorts. He could see her legs that any man would die for mickie didn't pay any attention to him as she started to walk by him

"About the other night. What happened" Mickie stopped

"It was a mistake that's what happened"

"No it wasn't you and I both saw what was gonna happen next"

"I can't go through it again"

"Go through what"

"You wouldn't understand"

He moved in front of her "Make me understand"

"I dont have time for this"

"Ok maybe we got off on the wrong foot"

"No I shouldn't have mixed business with work"

"If I'm correct your off duty. So I'm not your work I'm just a normal person just like you" Mickie was only thinking that he was slick "Am I right" he could barely see her head move

"Ok what do you want"

"To take you out" John said with a smile showing his dimples this only made Mickie smile a bit. John could tell he was breaking through her wall "What do you say"

"I don't know"

"Trust me no night clubs. Just a normal date" Mickie looked in his eyes and nodded

"Ok. You got yourself a date" she walking past him unintentionally brushing his arm causing him to smile

Mickie's apartment

"Ok where have you been" Maria asked as she pass her

"At the gym" she said making her way up the stairs

"This late" she said following her

"Yeah" she opened the door "Besides what are you doing up"

"I needed to ask you a question and you weren't there"

"Well ask"

"Do you think Jeff likes me" Mickie was a bit shocked but glad she finally notice

"Glad you finally noticed. He's been giving you signals a lot"

"I didn't notice"

"Yeah. Ria you mind going to the mall tomorrow"

"Ok cool what for"

"Got a date" Mickie saw it coming as she braced her self for the squeal

"Who"

"John" she looked at her puzzled "The guy at the bar" still puzzled "The guy at the gym"

"Oh" Mickie waited for it to process "Wait the guy that's going on trial"

"Yeah oh my god. We got to go find you a dress"

"Ria I don't even know when or where"

"Wait is it a date or not"

"It is he has to call first Ria"

"Oh I see now"

"Yeah now you go back to your room. I'm sleepy"

"Fine see you tomorrow micks" she said leaving out


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

John had just walked in through the doubled doors. Gaining a few eyes from the courtroom. He noticed that Mickie was being questioned.

"And Detective how many times have you arrested Mr. Calaway" the counsel asked

"More then ten times" Mickie said with confidence

"And what were the cause of his arrest"

"Smuggling, Robbery, Assault, and having positions of weapons without a license" John made a mental note 'get license for guns'

"Thank you Detective that would be all" Mickie then watched him sit down as David Otunga, one of the best lawyers of Brooklyn

"Are you positive that he was arrested more than ten times"

"Positive"

"Can't you give us a correct number"

"Yes. Twelve times" Mickie said

"Are you positive is the exact number of times"

"Yes"

"But before you didn't give the exact number. How do you know if your right"

"It was in the file"

"Which are made by people. And everybody knows no ones perfect. That person could have made an error. Correct" he looked at her

"Correct"

"No further questions your honor" David said returning to his table

"Any further questions consul" the judge directed his attention to the attorney he only shock his head "You may return to your seat detective" Mickie got down out of the booth

"Next witness. John Felix Anthony Cena" John stood up from the back and made his way to the stand the Deputy Sheriff made his way over to him with the bible

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god"

"I do" David then stood up as

"Mr. Cena what do you have against my client"

"Nothing" John said watching the man move in front

"Then why the attacks"

"I honestly don't know"

"Are you sure you didn't provoke him"

"No"

"Please elaborate" he said crossing his arms over his chest

John sat up straight "His brother wanted my money"

"And what did you do"

"I kicked his ass. Excuse me your honor"

"No more profanity" he said

"Yes sir"

"This was on caused by one person. If you had just given the man your money. You wouldn't have had Mr. Calaway assault you. Am I right"

"Yes"

"No further questions your honor" David said sitting down

"Consul your witness" the man got up and made his way to John

"S you say you were assaulted by Mr. Calaway"

"Yes"

"Was it just at the bar"

"No"

"Where else"

"In an alley not far from the bar"

"Why did you go there"

"At first I was at the bar having a drink and his brother comes in. Still asking for the money. Then he said he wanted a fair fight. I insisted he take my money but he was having non of it. I made a dash out. I thought I lost him. I took a short breather but I was soon pulled into the alley. (John rubbed a hand down his face) second time in my life I felt weak"

"What happened" John just looked at him "Take your time"

"When he pulled me it caught me off guard I didn't have time to respond but that was the opening he needed. He slammed me repeatedly against the wall. I was dazed a bit but I could see his brother coming in. He gave a punch right to my jaw, I felt something move, after that he then stomped on me. Mr. Calaway was 'supervising'. I got the best of his brother and him into the wall but that left me open to another punch. I was knocked down to the ground as I said. When felt something it moved right back. But that wasn't my concern when repeatedly kicked me in the ribs"

"Thank you. No further questions your honor" he sat down but David stood up

"Mr. Cena if i may ask how you got away. Mr. Calaway's case files says that he usually killed the person when he was done with him"

"Because I threatened to kill his brother"

"No further questions your honor"

"Why did you pull out your gun?" the consul said with a smile finding a weak spot on the questioning

"Because Mr. Calaway had his gun pointed at me"

"No further questions your honor" the consul sat down

"Very well. The jury will rest on the verdict. Case closed till tomorrow morning at ten A.M." he said as he banged his mallet

Outside Courtroom

John found a vending machine as he bought himself a bottle of water.

"Thought we made a deal" John then turned around seeing Kane standing there in a suit

"You clean up nice"

"Cut the crap we. made. a. deal"

"Well you don't know me. When I start something I finish it"

"And we can help" Kane and his goons started moving towards John

"Oh you are the stupid one" John said backing up

"We got a problem here" Mickie said with security men

"No just leaving" Kane said as he glaring at john before leaving

"You ok" the security made sure that Kane and his guys got out

"You just love saving me don't you" John said with a smirk

"Just doing my job"

"I see. So about that date"

"You want to reschedule fine"

"No. I was just gonna ask what your house address was so I could pick you up"

"Yeah" Mickie said getting her card out

"Oww fancy" John said as he put in his jacket "I promise you'll have fun all night" John lifted her hand placing a small kiss on it "Oh and wear casual" he said before walking away causing her to look after him

Mickie's Apartment

"Mickie just let me do your hair" Maria said

"No. Jeff control her"

"Why should I" he said a bit shocked

"Cause you need to stop beating around the damn bush and tell her you like her already" Maria giggled "And you. Your not off the hook. Just give him the time of day. And where's Matt. This is his job" she said

"He's supposed to be on a date" Jeff said as the buzz came from the intercoms

Mickie gave a sigh as she pressed the button "Hello"

"Hey you ready" John asked

"Yeah here come on up second floor third door" she said then buzzed him in "Just let him in alright" Mickie said going to the back room a knock soon came to the door

Jeff and Maria both answered the door meeting a casual John.

"Hi is she ready" he asked

"Yeah she'll be right out" Jeff said

"Please come in" they both stepped aside letting him in

"As we have meet already. This is Maria" John shock her hand "And I'm Jeff" Jeff had planned on giving John one of his bone crushing hand shakes but when he first shook his hand Jeff cringed

"I'm ready" Mickie said causing John to let go off his hand "What are you guys gonna do"

"Sit here and eat your food. Watch TV" Jeff said moving his hand so he could feel it

"Well you could come with us"

"You sure" Maria asked excited

"Yeah" Maria and Jeff looked at Mickie

"Yeah you can come"

"Alright let's go" John opened the door letting them all out


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back!**

* * *

Chapter 15

"I thought you said no bars" Mickie said

"I did" John said unfastening his seat belt

"And this is" Mickie asked doing the same

"Karaoke house" John said getting out of the car

Mickie opened the door as soon as John got to it holding out his hand "Your slick" she said taking his hand

"I'll take that as a complement" he said helping her out as Jeff and Maria came towards them

"Well at least he picked a good place" Jeff said

"Yeah this is where Chris plays with his band" Maria said as they got near the entrance

"Well thats good" John said holding the door open. They moved past the people on the dance floor towards their seats.

"Come dance Jeff" maria asked pulling him away from John and Mickie

"Ok" they soon were lost in the mix leaving John and Mickie alone

"At least it gives us enough time to get to know each other better" john said as he pulled out a chair for her

"Yeah" she sat down

"Hey Micks" the woman said

"Hey Trish"

"The usual" she said marking down "And you"

"Scotch" John said

"Got ya" when she went behind John she looked at him again as she eyed mickie mouthing 'date' she nodded

"So, family members"

"Nope only child" she said

"Lucky as I don't know what"

"How so"

"Having a sister is killer"

"Better than being daddy's little girl" John looked up realizing the waitress had come back

"Here is your scotch and here is your water" she said with a note 'Good choice. Major hottie' Mickie laughed at this

"Thank you" John said eyeing Mickie

"No thank you. She needed to get out"

"Trish"

"Just sayin" she said going back to the bar

"Why the water"

"Got to be one non-intoxicated person here"

"Ah, so what brought you to be a detective" he said sipping his drink

"My father was Head Chief"

"And you followed in his foot steps"

"Yep"

"Mighty long ways from home"

"Yeah. Wanted to help people much as I can. Saw Brooklyn was pretty messed up decided to come here" the song soon died down Mickie looked over her shoulder as Maria and Jeff came to the table holding hands "You guys have fun"

"Yeah we did" Maria said as she sat down

"I'll be right back. Got to use the little girls room" Mickie said

"Ok" as mickie seemed out of ear shot Maria and Jeff turned their attention to the man before them "What do you do for a living"

"Work with my family" they just looked at him "I don't need to tell you the stuff I do"

"Ok then. But let's get one thing straight you hurt Mickie in any kind of way. Your going to get it"

"Got it" Jeff asked gaining a nod from john noticing the ambush "Good"

"What I miss" Mickie asked as she sat down

"Nothing just getting to know John" Maria said which she got a small glare from Mickie

"Were gonna slow it down a bit. Men grabbed that lucky lady and head to the floor" they heard Chris's voice come through the stereos

"Care to dance" john said he held his hand out to mickie

"Yes" she took his out stretched hand. They made there way to the floor soon out of eye shot of the peeping tums "I hope they didn't annoy you" Mickie said wrapping her hands around his neck

"No they were laying down the facts and I don't mind" he said placing his hands on her lower back "After this care for a walk"

"Why"

"Cause I told you that we weren't going to a bar and I brought you to one"

"This isn't a bar remember" Mickie said smiling

"Right" John chuckled "But a walk sounds better then a crowded area"

"Yeah I guess so" as the band finished the song Mickie and John went out the door "So where are we going" she asked as he opened the door

"You'll see. I think you'll like it" John said as they got into the car "So how long have you lived here"

"Kind of all my life. I moved here when I was 25"

"Cool so you know the area if I get lost"

"Don't worry I got your back" she smiled "Where are we"

"Just a place I saw" Mickie recognized the place. She didn't feel to comfortable but she didn't want to show her vulnerable side. "You coming or not" she then realized the door was open and John was holding out his hand

"Yeah" she let him help her out of the car

"It's a good place to just clear your head you know" John said looking around the promenades "Nice view of Manhattan too" John said leaning on the rail

"Sure" she said John didn't notice as he looked at the view of the city reflecting on the river

"One question" John leaned on the railing facing her

"Shoot" she said happy to get her mind off the

"Be honest. Why did you run out that night"

"Its nothing big"

"Kind of was if it freaked you out that much" Mickie sighed

"It's just my ex-husband. We used to come here"

"Oh. What happened" John could tell she didn't like that question seeing her tense up

"We had a rough time in" she then realized "Why am I telling you my back story when I hardly know you?" She asked

"I don't know? Maybe we just click" John said looking at her

"Maybe" she said with a slight smile. All of a sudden there was an explosion across the street. They each turned to see where the blast came from noticing and apartment building a blaze. They each acted on their instinct and went to the blazing building seeing as people were making their way out. "Single file" Mickie said

"Watch out" John was about to go in

"John no. The fire department is almost here" John stepped back helping a woman that was being helped out by a man

"My baby where's. where's my baby!"

"What floor" John asked

"Second floor. Third room"

"John don't their here"

"We don't have any more time. Come with me" he said to the man. They both rushed into the building few minutes passed and the other man came out holding the baby close.

"Wait where's John" Mickie turned away from the child as she went to the door but was blown back from the second blast. She looked up as she saw alone figure walking out with a little dog in hand.

"Louie" a little girl said as she ran and took her dog "Thank you mister" John smiled at her as she ran back out to her babysitter

"You stupid" she said as she helped him to the ambulance

"There was a dog" he said as he sat down

"You could have been killed"

"Worth the price" he said seeing the woman standing by another set of paramedics and the child playing with her dog "So am I going to get a kiss"

"No. Why should I"

"The hero always gets a kiss. And besides I did run into a burning building"

"Was this the plan" she asked with a smirk

"Well, no not exactly. But there is no better time then right now" he said as he coughed a bit still feeling the after affects

"I don't know" she said sitting by him "Your pretty messed up"

"Get it while it last" she laughed a bit as she leaned in and kissed his cheek

"Happy hero"

"Well yes I am. Fair maiden"

"You keep talking like that and there's not gonna be a second date"

"So I got a shot" John said smiling

"Maybe"

"Hey your a man of your word" she just looked at him "Woman. Woman of your word" she chuckled at him


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Thanks for the ride home" Maria said getting out of the car

"No problem. Where did Mickie get to anyway" Trish asked as

"I don't know. Last time I saw her she was dancing with John"

"Who" Chris asked from the driver seat

"New fling" Trish said to him

"Oh really"

"Yep"

"I'll be asking her that tomorrow. It's getting late. Better go save Nancy. See ya tomorrow Maria" she waved to them as they drive away. As soon as Maria had her key in the door. She could her the buzz from the front entrance.

"Thanks for tonight" Mickie said running off the last bit off soot on her face

"No problem. Hope the second date will have a better ending" he said refering to the slight burn from his shirt. Maria had her door open faintly as she heard the conversation

"You want to come up" Mickie asked

"No I'm good"

"Oh ok" mickie said a bit shocked

"I'll see you next time" John said

"Yeah" she said as she made her way up the stairs

"Good night" John watched as she made her way inside the room

As Mickie moved in her room she was confused to why he didn't take the offer to come in but all thought stopped when her phone rang.

"Hello"

"Um hey. I don't have ride and the people I came with just disappeared" Mickie flipped

"Oh my god. Ria I'm so sorry"

"Oh it's ok now. Someone just pulled up" she said

"Maria don't get in the car ill be right" she new it was pointless as she heard the click. Mickie grabbed her keys from the table. Mickie through open the door trying to get out as fast as possible.

"Good evening" Maria said leaning on the wall by her door

"Hey" Mickie said as she rushed down the steps. It clicked in her head as she noticed who she ran by

"You know you could have texted me saying you weren't in the building"

"Do you know what you just did to me"

"Um scare the shit out of you. Yeah I know"

"I deserved it"

"Yeah you did. What if something happened. And do you really think I would have gotten in a random car with someone I don't even know"

"I'm sorry"

"The only way to make it up to me is giving me word for word on what caused you too leave us without a ride" she said

"Ok" Mickie said as she opened the door

John's House

As if on cue the phone rang as John got in the house.

"Ava who is calling" he said as he flopped

"Ann Copeland" John sighed

"Speaker please" there was a click

"Hello"

"Hey mom"

"I'm shocked you picked up the phone"

"Luckily I'm a nice guy"

"John"

"What mom. Last time I told him I don't want him to be my dad in any shape or form. He accepted and I respected him for it. Then he tells me he's going to move in my house"

"You guys got along so well"

"He got along well. I didn't"

"You made breakfast"

"It was for you. He just ate it"

"John-"

"Mom look I'm trying ok. He is not going to replace my father"

"Why do you keep saying that. He isn't"

"And you think he wants to live in the same house for what" John said yelling

"So we can be connected better. It's part of the job" John sighed as he sucked his teeth "Just give it a chance" John wanted to get off the subject just as much as she did

"Fine ok. Will that make you happy"

"I don't want you to just do it for me"

"Will it make you happy" John asked again

"Yes-"

"Then we're done here. Ava end call"

"John-" just his luck after a good night out this happens

Court at Ten

"Has the jury reached the verdict"

"Yes we have your honor" John looked on fro

"And what is your conclusion"

"In the act of assault, smuggling, robbery. We find the defendant. Not Guilty" this stunned John as he miss heard what the judge said last. The facts were all there. He was determined to get to the bottom of this. John saw that Mickie was walking down the aisle disgust written on her face.

"Hey" he said falling in step beside her

"Hey" she said walking out the doors

"So that's it. He gets away with this"

"Yeah. It's gonna be that way when you go against Mark"

"How"

"Nobody would testify against him" she said as they exited the entrance

"I see" john looked to his right seeing camera men and women asking the man that should have been behind bars. mark looked his way and smiled. He was going to get to the bottom of this no one jumps him and gets away with it


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Brooklyn Police Department

"We got a hit" Chris said getting off the phone

"What we got"

"The girl woke up this morning. James questioned her she said she saw two people girl and boy then it went black. But she got a glimpse of the girl. Your not gonna believe who it is though"

"Who" she said putting her jacket on

"Jasmine Jones"

Mickie knocked on the door as Chris leaned on the rail.

"Mickie. What brings you by" the woman said

"Hi Ms. Jones is Jasmine home"

"No she just went down to the drug store to pick up my medicine. Would you like to come in"

"Yes of course" she said letting them in "Can I get you all anything water or lemonade?"

"No"

"Well" mickie gave Chris a look "No" Chris said backing up

"No thank you. Ms. Jones has jasmine been out much" Mickie said getting back on track

"As a matter. She has been coming home late"

"Mom Dr. Malone said hi" jasmine said as she came in seeing the detectives

"Jasmine can we talk" Mickie asked

"What for" she said going into the kitchen

"It's about the shooting at the basketball court"

"You think jasmine had something to do with it" Ms. Jones asked as she looked at her daughter

"No I'm just saying one of the victims had seen her there before the shooting" Mickie said noticing jasmine fidgeting "Do you have any idea who it is"

"No" she answered to fast

"Jazzy" Ms. Jones pleaded

"No ok" she said going out of the kitchen

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok. Just let me talk to her" Mickie asked

"Sure" Mickie made her way up the stairs. She knocked on the door before entering

"I don't want to talk to you" jasmine said laying on her bed

"Ok then listen" Mickie pulled up the computer chair next to her bed "A week ago, three kids where shot in cold blood. From what i heard they were good kids. They had their college all picked out. But it all came to a halt because someone took their life. Please Jazz if you know anything about what happened that day please tell me" she turned her head not wanting to say "Your father would have wanted you to tell the truth" Mickie could see a tear trickle down her face "Please. If you know who it was just tell me" jasmine wiped the tear away

"His name is Kyle, Kyle Masters"

"Thank you. Do you have his number"

"Yeah" she said taking her phone from beside her

"I'm gonna need your help ok"

"Ok" she stood up with Mickie as they made their way out of the room

Stake Out

"I still don't believe they were all that good" Chris said looking out of the window

"Why"

"Cause nobody can be shot down in cold blood with no motive"

"Well you can ask him right now" Mickie said seeing the man move up to the girl. They each got out of the car "Kyle Masters" the boy looked up seeing the police officers coming near him. He started to run

"Great" Chris was about to run after him but saw that Mickie was already in pursuit

Kyle dodged the cars in the road with ease as did Mickie but yet she got caught up in the throng of people. As she got passed she saw him go down the subway. She followed. She looked around trying to see up ahead. That's when she spotted him getting pulled back across the barrier.

"Come on man"

"Pay first" the officer said

"Freeze Kyle" Kyle turned around seeing Mickie pushing through people. He then once again jumped over the barrier getting away from the police officer "Stop him" the police officer tried to grab him but he was already out of reach. Kyle looked back a cocky smirk on his face but he didn't notice the woman with the cart pull out in front of him causing him to trip and stumble in the pavement "Kyle Masters. Your under arrest"

"I didn't do nothin"

"Right then why you run" Mickie said as she brought him up

Interrogation Room

"Let me out of here" he said banging in the window

"Sit down would you" Chris said holding the door open for Mickie to come through

"I didn't do anything" he said sitting down

"Fine, then why did you run" Mickie asked sitting in front of him

"I don't know. Got scared" he said running his hands through his short hair "What is this about anyways"

"You should know" Chris said leaning on the wall

"No not really"

"About the kids that where shot on the basketball court"

"Oh. I think I remember that"

"You should know you we're there right" Mickie said causing him to stand up "Did you do it" he didn't answer her "Well!"

"Stop yelling at me!" he said standing up

"Ok"

"Just stop" Chris moved off the wall

"We're sorry" he said

"Yeah"

"Didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Is that what happened though. They hurt your feeling" he saw him nod "I understand you completely. People used to make fun of me and everything. And you know what I did"

"What" he asked thinking he could relate he said turning away from the wall

Chris smashed his hand hard against the wall "I smashed their face in. Is that what you did it"

"No"

"But you shot them"

"Yeah"

"Why"

"Cause they were laughing at me"

"Oh. Can I tell you a little joke" he shrugged "Why did Cinderella get thrown off the team"

"Why?" He asked

"Cause she ran away from the ball" he laughed causing him to laugh "it was a joke" Chris pushed him against the wall causing Mickie to stand up "IT WAS A JOKE!"

"Chris back up"

"They weren't laughing at you they were laughing at the joke!" He said right in his face

"Chris!" Chris turned to look "Out now" he moved away from the boy reluctantly. Mickie closed the door "Chris-

"He shot 'em Micks"

"I know"

"He shot them for nothing"

"I know. I'm as much pissed as you are but you gotta cool it" she said seeing him nod "Good. Stay out here and cool off ok"

"Ok" he said as Mickie went back in to finish the interrogation


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Mickie made her way to her apartment noticing a lone figure leaning on the rail.

"What are you doing here"

"Welli brought theses" John said handing her the bouquet of flowers "And to ask you out tonight"

"Why"

"Cause I really like you" John said a bit confused "is there something I'm not getting"

"No it's just. Usually when I invite someone in my house they say yes"

"Look I just didn't want to rush anything that's all. I wanna see where this goes"

"Ok"

"So will you take my offer on going out with me tonight"

"Yeah just give me a second"

John parked the car out on the street

"Where are we" she asked taking off her seatbelt

"Good friends place. You may know him" he said getting out of the car. John went to open her door

"Hey man" Mason said as he poured the man at the end of a bar

"Hey man. Had much work today" he said sitting on a stole as Mickie sat beside him

"No not much" mason looked Mickie's way "Detective" mason said with a smile

"Mr. Ryan"

"Please call me mason"

He smiled "What can I get you guys tonight"

"Water"

"You know you can lay your hair down a bit"

"I'm pretty sure my hair is down" John grinned at that "I'm fine with water"

"Nope this is a new place try new things" John said moving the water away "Mason get me a shot glass"

"No mason don't"

"What's it going to take" John asked

"For what"

"To get that stick out your ass. Some how it's back" she only glared at him

"Get me the shot glass" Mickie said without taking her eyes from John only to see him smile

"Here you go" mason said

"Bottoms up" John said as she took the glass. She threw it back gulping it down

"More"

"You sure"

"Just pour the drink" she said

"She laying her hair down now John" mason asked seeing Mickie dancing out on the dance floor occasionally stumbling over her feet

"Yep that's good enough for me" he said with a chuckle "I gotta go man. Tell Kate hey"

"Will do" he said cleaning a glass

"You ready to go" John asked her as she stumbled into

"Only if you are"

"Yep" he said helping her out of the door

John helped Mickie up the stairs

"Let me have your keys"

"Okey dokey" he soon got her in the house

"Stay right here" he said placing her on the couch " I'll go get you some aspirin" as John came back to the living room all he saw was her jacket over the couch. John looked around and realized the light was on down the hall "Hey I couldn't find any aspirin" he said to the woman laying on the bed

"Bathroom" she waved her arm towards the room. John placed the water on the nightstand as he went into her bathroom. As soon as he opened up the little door an object fell out. He took a deep breath before picking up the dildo and placed it on the shelf. He found Tylenol on the shelf

"Here" he said handing her the pills. She took them from his hands "Better"

"Yeah"

"Alright I'm gonna go"

"No stay" she said getting up on her knees

"Are you sure" he asked she linked her arms around his head

"Yes" she said bringing him in for a kiss. John wasn't going to deny this. He lightly pushed her down on the bed climbing over her. John ran his hands up under her blouse feeling the curve of her waist as he explored her mouth. John was about to kiss her neck but was soon being pushed off. Mickie got off the bed running into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"You ok" he heard her say yes as he took off his shoes "You sure" another yes he began to take off his other shoe

"You can go" he heard her say

"You sure" he asked with a bit of disappointment

"Yeah" John threw back on the bed banging his hand on the mattress "I'll call you" she said slurred as she hurled more into the toilet

"Ok goodnight"

"Goodnight"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Mickie walked into the office taking off her jacket.

"What did I tell you" Chris said to Maria

"Yeah yeah" Maria said waving him off

"What" Mickie asked

"Chris and I made a bet to see if you'd come in today"

"And I was right. Give me my fifth bucks" Chris said wanting his money

"Give him his money on other terms. Mickie what are you doing here" Chris turned and went the other direction

"Came to work chief" Mickie said with a smile

"Don't you remember James your on vacation"

"Yeah but-"

"No vacation now"

"Yes sir" Mickie said grabbing her jackets and her keys

"Brooklyn Police Department" Chris said going through files

"Chris it's me"

"Couldn't stay away huh" he said closing the folder

"No ok. I'm getting Cabin Fever" she said as she hopped up on the counter

"Micks you've bern home for like an hour" he said opening a new folder

"I know"

"Take time for yourself. Your gonna have to occupy yourself for a month you know"

"I know"

"Call up that guy who's swept you off your feet"

"Really"

"Yeah I went there" he said kicking up his feet on his desk

"Just read me one of the cases you got"

"Ok. A man wants closure for his cats death"

"Seriously"

"That's what it says" he said closing. Mickie sighed "Someone wants to talk to you"

"James"

"Yes chief"

"Your home right"

"Yes sir"

"Then relax for the rest of he month. You will have no contact with us at all-"

"So I can't talk to my friends"

"You can but not work related. Are we clear"

"Yes sir"

"Oh and if you do it's another month added on to your vacation and you don't want that"

"No sir"

"Good" the chief handed the phone back to Chris "Sorry Micks"

"Yeah see ya Chris" Mickie said hanging up the phone 'Now what am I gonna do'

Johns house

"Hey be carful with that" John said as the book shelf moved as the movers put the boxes down

"Hey baby bro". Kelly said as she embraced John

"Hi Kelly" John said to her his head shot up when he heard a crash "Hey! What did I just say!" John said as he rushed over Kelly laughed at him she went to the only place to find Randy

"Really"

"What" he said as he popped the cap off of the beer

"Can't you help"

"Babe relax" he said as he sipped it down

"Yeah Kellz. La Casa es Su Casa" John said as he went in the fridge for a beer "Well not when you take my last beer it's not"

"Sorry" Randy

"Gimme my beer Orton" john said holding his hand out

"Um no" he said as he drank some more

"Your gonna go buy some more"

"Right" Randy said sarcastically Kelly groaned as she heard the ridiculous argument her thoughts soon turned to the phone as it rang

"Hello" Kelly said

"Hi. Um is John there"

"Yeah hold on" Kelly covered the end "John. JOHN" Kelly said caused g the men to look at her "Phone" she said handing it over

"Who is it" she shrugged "Don't answer my phone it might be people trying to sell me stuff" he said causing her to roll her eyes "Hello"

"Hi. is this a bad time"

"No not at all. What's up" John said as he hopped on the countertop. Randy looked at Kelly and she shrugged her shoulders

"Um well my squad is having a surprise anniversary for my chief and I was wondering if you would accompany me"

"Sure" John said with a smile

"Great meet at my house at 5:00 or earlier"

"Alright I'll be there" John said as he heard the beep

"Who was that" Kelly asked

"A girl"

"Your dating. You didn't tell me you were seeing anyone"

"You never asked" John shrugged as picked a grape from the basket

"Your not gonna tell me anything are you"

"Nope. You'll meet sometime most likely" John said as he left the room

4:30 PM Johns house

John walked down the steps adjusting the cuffs of his shirt noticing the last of his company arriving.

"Hey mom. Your here"

"Yes I am. You got dressed up for me" she asked puzzled

"No I'm going out" he said as he moved past her

"Your just going to leave when you have family over"

"Yes hope that's not a problem for you"

"Not for me but Adam wants to go over stuff"

"Well you can tell Adam that I'm off the clock. I got other things to do" John said as he moved past her to grab his jacket on his way out

"John where you going" Adam shouted John just ignored him and continued on with his journey.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

John made his way up the steps pressing the intercom.

"Hello" he heard Mickie's voice come through

"Hey it's me"

"Oh cool we'll be right down" John walked back down the steps as he wait for the women to emerge from the building. John soon felt his phone vibrating in his pocket

"Hello?"

"You didn't tell me you were going on a date" his mom said through the phone

"Yeah. I'm on a date"

"And will I be able to meet her"

"It's like the same thing I told Kelly. You'll meet her sometime"

"Ok then just make sure you get home before late. We have things to discuss"

"I make no promises that I'll be home in time"

"You have too" John was about to argue when he heard the squeak of the door. He turned to see the two women exiting the building

"I'll have to call you back" John said as he hung up the phone not knowing if she was talking still "You girls ready"

"Yeah"

"You both look beautiful by the way" he said to them

"Thank you"

"Um I hope you don't mind sitting in the back" he asked Maria

"Oh no it's ok" she said as she lifted the seat. As soon as they were settled in they were off

"Sorry about the delay my family came over" he said as he stopped at the light

"Oh it's fine will just be a few minutes late no big" they soon arrived at the destination just in time. They all made there way inside the restaurant

"You guys made it" Jeff said as he moved over to them

"Yeah sorry bout that" John said with a smile

"No it's cool. But we're gonna be a group of five Matt's date couldn't make it some emergency call or something"

"That's to bad" Maria said

"Hey guys drinks on me" Matt said carrying a tray to them

"Matt your drinking" Mickie asked in disbelief

"It's just for tonight. How bad could it be" he asked with a smile she smiled back

"Now for the first dance of the night"

"Hey Maria like to dance"

"Um Matt hello" Jeff said little annoyed

"Hey your dates here mines not" he said holding Maria's hand

"Fine" he said as they went to the dance floor 'maybe Mickie can dance with me' Jeff turned back around seeing John and Mickie dancing on the floor "Ah damnit" he said as he went to sit at the bar

"He's a little ticked" John said

"He'll get over it" she said as she placed her hands on his shoulders. John smiled down at her causing her to smile he leaned his head down but stopped as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He reached in looking at the caller and placed it back in with a heavy sigh.

"Everything good" she asked

"Yeah moms just calling"

"Oh what you got a curfew" she said with a smile causing him to chuckle

"I'm a grown ass man I can do what I want when I want" she laughed

"Oh really now" she said looking up and instantly getting lost in his blue eyes

"Really" he said

"Prove it" he smiled as he leaned his head down once more, having no interruptions, capturing her lips. John licked her lower lip asking for entrance. Mickie was about to oblige but felt a slight push from behind. They each looked seeing Matt and Maria were there. Matt gave John a stern look.

"I guess I'll have to prove it later"

Several Hour Later

John had just went to the restroom as he left Mickie at the bar. She the. Turned to see a drunk Hardy dancing on the floor with a drink in hand. It was a shock t see Matt drinking especially Jeff. She new Jeff would not let Matt live this night down.

The night was going well until...

"Senator Benoit how are you doing" the chief said as the man sat next to him

"Wonderful running for governor this year with the help of my son" Mickie was hoping that he wasn't here "He should be around here somewhere" 'just great' Mickie had turned away from the bar knowing that wherever his father was was sure to have 'junior' right behind but that plan didn't work out so well as she ran into a wall

"I'm sorry" she said shaking the cobwebs from her head

"Its ok" Mickie looked up to see if it was her mind just playing tricks but it wasn't it was Eric Benoit himself. If it wasn't hot in the building from a start you could easily tell from Mickie as she felt sweat coming from her face "How've you been" she didn't say anything

"Hey Mickie! Matt is going wild out there you gotta see it" John said he then noticed the man that had never taken his eyes of the woman "Um I don't think we've met. I'm John Cena" John said holding his hand out for him to shake. He then looked at the hand shaking it

"Hey Mickie come on-" Jeff went silent once he saw him

"Hi Jeff"

"What are you doing here" Jeff said coldly

"Um Mickie would you like to dance" John said trying to ease the tension

"Yes" she said adverting her eyes from him as they left the two

"What was that about" he said as he placed his hand on her lower back respectfully

"It was nothing" she said John then looked over seeing Jeff roughly poke the man in the chest

"What's going on. Who was that guy"

"It's nobody ok" she said roughly causing a few people to stop and look at her "Can you just take me home" she said to him

"Sure"

Mickie's Apartment

John turned off the car as he looked at her

"So"

"So what" Mickie said not looking at him

"Are you going to tell me what happened back there"

"It's none of your concern. It's in the past"

"I haven't been in this city as long as you but what people see out here it can change them for a life time. Unlike you I'm guessing you put people away on a daily basis and you never back down from a challenge but tonight you froze. So what's going on" he saw her rub her arms self consciously rubbed her arms

"That was your ex" he saw her stop "I'm right aren't I"

"Thank you for the ride" she said as she got out of the car as did John

"I'm not leaving until you tell me. I've been getting mixed emotions ever since you showed interest in me and I'm not leaving this one either"

"You should be talking. Your hiding something that I don't know about either. Things are meant to be like that"

"You tell me and I'll tell you" she just shook her head. As she turned to go up the steps john lightly grabbed her hand not to hurt her but to bring her back. This only brought back bad memories as she yanked back her hand.

"Don't. Touch me" she yanked her hand "Just don't touch me"


	21. Chapter 21

Kind of short sorry but it's just setting the mood

* * *

Chapter 21

John took off his jacket throwing down his keys in the process

"Where have you been" John looked up

"Never figured I'd be in this situation again" John said his voice filled with amusement

"John" she said more sternly

"If I'm not mistaken. I am a grown man. I can do what I want. When I want" John said as he crossed his arms over his chest

"I expect you to be here working"

"It is a friday night. I don't think you handed me an assignment"

"No"

"See then I didn't need to be here"

"John it was a family matter"

"Mom you better use that term loosely with me"

"John we have gone over this numerous times"

"Your right we have gone over this numerous times and I'm **still** not gonna change my opinion on him. And considering your earlier comment the only family I have in this house is Kelly and Randy... and you" he said as he glared at her. He reached down to pick up his phone out of his pocket "Goodnight mother" John said as he pushed past her moving up the stairs

Mickie's Apartment

Mickie had leaned her body back against the closed door. She had not expected any of this to happen tonight. She flopped on her couch as she tried to process. She decided to text Maria not wanting her to worry but the redhead had beat her to it.

-Micks you ok- Mickie typed back slowly

-Maria I'm fine- Maria had instantly new she wasn't

-I'm coming home-

-No stay. Have fun. I'll be fine-

-Ok but I'm coming over immediately tomorrow morning-

-Never stopped you before-

-True-

-See you in the morning Maria-

Mickie turned off her phone. She was stronger then him and she new it. She wasn't going to let him effect her. She was soon brought out of her thoughts by the phone ringing she didn't even move to go get it

"Hey it's me" Mickie then felt her eyes water over "I'm sorry of what happened. I didn't mean to hurt you if I did. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Just making sure you got in" it seemed like John was about to hang up but Mickie grabbed for the phone and answered it

"Hey" she said trying to make her voice sound believable

"You ok"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just shaken up"

"I didn't mean to hurt you back there"

"You didn't it was kind of an I pulse. I guess. I appreciate you calling"

"No prob. I need to her someone else's voice right now"

"Why" she said as she moved into her bedroom

"Well my mom and I had a little disagreement and so I needed to her someone's voice to cheer me up"

"And you pick me" she said taking off her jacket

"Yeah who else would I"

"True" she heard him chuckle

"Got plans tomorrow"

"Not really"

"No?"

"Not working"

"Oh really"

"Yeah **forced** to have a vacation" she saflo sitting on her bed

"And key word force"

"Yeah so I'm stuck in here"

"How about this I take you out to lunch tomorrow"

"Got to do something while I'm off"

"Right so I'll be there around 12"

"Ok"

"Night"

"Goodnight" she said ending the phone call


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

* * *

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**I know earlier in the story I said Johns moms name was Susan but I was going to change it to Stephanie. What should I do keep it Susan or change it to Stephanie?**

**Ok enjoy the chapter. :)**

* * *

John was heading down stairs getting ready to head to the gym. He stopped as he saw Adam over at his book case.

"Can I help you" Adam spun around

"Didn't know you were up"

"Yeah I was going out to he gym. What are you doing"

"I was looking for a movie to watch. You know" John just looked at him "At least try to be civil"

"I get that. Doesn't mean I'm gonna do it" John said as he headed to his laundry room to grab some work out clothes to throw on "oh and by the way" John said coming out in loose shorts and a T "All the good movies are under the TV. Don't touch my bookcase" John said glaring at him "You may not like what you see" he said as he grabbed his keys and jacket as he headed out the door

Gym

John had brought head phones to have something to work to but noticed that someone was already blaring there music. John never said he was a heavy metal guy but he'd never say he doesn't enjoy it from time to time. He stepped in noticing the woman was facing away from him working on the punching bag.

"Nice day aye" John said as he addressed her

"Sure" John paused he could have sworn he heard this kind of voice before "Do I know you"

"I was bought to ask you the same thing" 'Yep definitely know her from somewhere' "What's your name"

"Ashley"

"That's it" John had known one kind of Ashley in his life. 'This can't be her'

"You never asked for a specific name. So I gave you my first name" she reminded him just like her

"Is your last name Massaro"

"Who the hell-" she stopped as she gazed at the man "John"

"Small world" he was dumbfounded. Out of all his years people have asked him to not talk or stop talking. Where are they now

"You can say tha again"

"Small world" he said once again

"You haven't lost your humor I see" she said as she went over to her stereo to turn down the music

"You hear alone" John asked causing her to look around

"We'll if I'm not mistaken I'm here with you" she said sarcastically

"You know what I mean" John said with a slight laugh

"I can't answer that" she said as she began to remove the tape from her hands

"So that's a yes" she shock her head as she tried to leave the room but he grabbed her arm a little to roughly "Well"

"Get your hand off me"

"Not until you tell me if dad is here or not"

"Yes ok" she said as she removed her arm from his grasp. John seemed dazed

"Does he ever talk about us"

"I don't know John"

"You should! You work for him"

"You should sit down for this" she said

"You know we should go out today"

"I already am" she said as she tied her hair in a bun

"Besides going to the gym" Maria said smirking at her

"I still am" she said going to her fridge

"Wait what" Maria asked shock written all over

"I'm meeting up with John for lunch" she said pulling out a bottle of water from the fridge

"And when were you planing on telling me this" Maria asked

"You never asked besides it was late. And it doesn't matter" she said heading for the front door

"Fine" Maria said as she exited Mickie's apartment "Oh well I need to go and fix some breakfast for Jeff" Maria said heading for her door

"Wait what" Mickie asked closing the door

"Yeah he spent the night" Maria said opening her door

"Why didn't you tell me"

"You never asked" she said going in the room

"'Bout time" Mickie said as she descended down the stairs

"He is here. Just I don't know where" Ashley said

"But he is in the city"

"Yeah positive" Ashley sighed "I shouldn't even be telling you these things"

"It's never stopped you before"

"Yep I still remember that day you got shot in the ass" Ashley chuckled

"Of course you were the one that shot me"

"And you deserved every bit of it"

"No I didn't. Because of you I couldn't walk right for weeks" they laughed at this "I just have one more question"

"John I can't"

"Please it's just... Does he ever talk about us" he asked

"All the time" They each smiled at each other. The moment was soon over as Mickie emerged in the door way

"Oh sorry didn't mean to intrude" Mickie said as she looked at the two

"No your not intruding. I was just leaving" Ashley said getting up off the bench "Later John" she said grabbing her stuff and exiting the room

"I really didn't mean to intrude" she said

"You weren't intruding we were just talk"

"About"

"Stuff"

"Oh right. Cause talking about stuff is awesome" Mickie said as she began wrapping her hands in tape

"Damn right it is" she chuckled at him

"Could you help me out" she asked holding up some mitts

"No problem. All ways like to help a damsel in distress" John said as he caught the gloves that were tossed at him

Hours later

John and Mickie each headed out from the gym each dripping with sweat.

"So I'm still meeting you at twelve right" John asked wiping his face in the process

"Yeah unless you want a rain check"

"Why do you keep doing that"

"What?"

"Ask me each time if I really want to go on this date?" John asked

"I don't know" she said adverting her gaze from his

"I think you do" he said looking at her

"You'll pick me up when" she asked changing the subject

"Around twelve"

"Ok I'll be ready" she said walking away from john leaving him to wonder

* * *

**Remember I need some feed back. Stephanie or Susan**


End file.
